Beauty of a Million Diamonds
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: The 5 Piety diamonds, so valuable they border on priceless. We all know Rouge wants them... But why does Marl?
1. One News Broadcast

**Hello! This is gonna be a fic representing a pair-up between Marl and Rouge (no its not official yet) though it may or may not show until the end.**

_News broadcast_

"We're here in front of the Station square museum where we have received word that they are opening an new exhibit featuring some of the worlds finest gems. The corner stone of this exhibit is the 5 piety diamonds.

What is so fascinating about these is not how much they are worth, though they border on priceless, is that they are soft, and can be cut without the need of a diamond drill like other diamonds must be cut with.

The grand opening of this exhibit is tomorrow at 5:00. Security is so tight over these that even the news cannot see them yet, and they will be put into a vault under high security until the grand opening. This is Michelle Wallace, SS news."

The TV flickered off; it was situated in Club Rouge, where the ivory bat had watched with great interest. _I must have those gems!_ The owner contemplated. The club had been closed down for the night, and Rouge had begun to think of a way she could get these diamonds, after all, think of what she could make with gems so soft they could be cut with an ordinary knife.

"Now then… I can probably charm my way past the desk clerk providing it's a male, if not then I can just take her out. Men are so pathetic." She muttered. She wouldn't have even seen the news broadcast had it not been for Knuckles.

She had tried to call him and ask if she could come over and hang out, but he had turned her down and said she was only doing this to get close to the Master Emerald. She wasn't that shallow… Was she? Rouge had used to think Knuckles liked her, but now she wasn't sure. Every other man she had met had just wanted her for her looks, and Shadow could care less that she even existed.

Marl had been walking through town. He needed some groceries. After all, the forest couldn't provide everything. All that the bags contained was a loaf of plain white bread and some slices of ham. As he walked past an electronics store he heard the same broadcast Rouge had on the other side of town. _Humph, I'll be that bat will be there tonight to take them from right underneath those foolish human's noses. What was her name again? Rouge wasn't it? She's given me some funny looks but from what the rest have told me she does that to everybody._

Marl continued walking towards the edge of the city, and towards the beloved forest that was his domain. In there he could be at one with his thoughts, nobody could bother him. He hadn't told anyone that he in fact did have a house. It was just a two-room hut in the deep forest, so well hidden that even a spy satellite wouldn't be able to pierce the canopy of the green foliage hanging above it.

He entered the woodlands and began sprinting for he had to cross a large gap before he made it to the deep woods. The trees and bushes raced past, even though Marl wasn't nearly as fast as Sonic or Shadow, he could still pick up speed when he needed too, and his feet were so used to the un-even ground he passed over roots and vaulted rocks like nothing, as he approached the deep gap that was cut into the earth by a river he tensed himself to jump, but just as he was about to he thought of Rouge winking at him and stumbled, falling into the gap with hardly a hop, the groceries plunged into the water. Before he could fall headlong into the river he whipped out his larger dagger and stabbed it into the side of the rocky canyon and abruptly stopped his fall.

"What the hell…" He muttered. Gripping the rocks with one hand and using the knife like a piton he climbed back up to the top of the ledge. Walking further down he found a toppled over oak tree that he used as a bridge if it wasn't safe to jump, such as in the presence of high winds. As he entered the deep woods it got much darker as the dense foliage blocked out most of the sunlight, this didn't bother Marl in the slightest thanks to his excellent eyesight honed by years of using a bow and arrows.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, he had been having thoughts of the bat interfere with his life for about a week now.

_I have to do something about these thoughts… But what can I do? I suppose ill just have to talk to her. But where?_ Marl thought back to the electronics store. _The museum of course! But ill need a reason… Wait a minute, those diamonds. Those shouldn't be a problem to steal even with Rouge going for them as well._

Satisfied with his plan he found the hidden entrance to his house, a pile of tree's that had once fallen over in a heavy storm now overgrown with other plant life, and kicked the bottom one, revealing a small entrance for him to crawl through. He walked into his small yet comfortable home and pulled a sheet of paper off his bookshelf that covered one of the walls. Picking up a pencil he set to work thinking of ways to break inside and steal the diamonds, yet still somehow talk to the bat that had been haunting his thoughts.

**Yeah yeah I know its short, but aren't most of mine? REVIEW.**


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Time for some thieving!**

Rouge's plan was set, she had done some research and found out the night guard was a man, and had even seen him eyeing her as she walked by. _This is going to be so easy. All men are the same._ She thought. The bat had a rag soaked in chloroform to put him under, then all she had to do was get past the pressure panels by flying or if they had lasers in mid-air she would just take another route around. They had a few stronger defenses such as robots near the more expensive exhibits and some undisclosed ones in the actual gem room, but those could wait for later.

Dressing in her traditional sneaking around outfit, the full black suit with the eye slit and heart she made last minute preparations for the crime that was to be done. If all was to go as planned, it would be a simple in and out deal. Little did she know of the other thief going for the prize with more hidden motives…

**--With Marl—**

Marl's plan was slightly more detailed than Rouge's. He had gotten blueprints of the entire facility through one of his contacts in the mercenary world, though they were a little old, and lacked the gem room, they were still functional. He planned on using a grappling arrow of his to get on top of the massive museum complex, then cutting through the small skylight with his daggers to get inside and past any front guards. He would take a detour to the security room to turn off the main alarms, the one protecting the gem exhibits and some of the grander others had a separate origin and power source.

He needed only his cloak for camouflage, considering it was some of the best there was in the world. By the look of how easily it let him slip away you could almost call it magic, he just called it superior skill. He had yet to figure out how he would communicate with Rouge without causing an awkward situation.

Marl had decided to steal the gems regardless of the bat, he could always use the extra cash anyway, just because his mercenary deals were usually better than G.U.N didn't mean he had enough to satisfy all his needs. It was almost 3 hours till the heist, so he decided to start walking to get the best vantage point.

**A/N: Now its just rapidly switching people. And its 10 minutes till the heist!**

Rouge was giving the Night Guard the eye to break him down a little bit more. He was already practically drooling. Walking slowly up to him as seductive as possible she said "So big boy, how late does your shift run?"

"Just another hour until the other guy clocks in." The simple witted guard said

"Maybe we should go out then, I love a man in uniform." She said, inching ever so closer to his face with hers. The guy took the bait, and started to close his eyes for a kiss. Rouge took the chance and whipped out the chloroform soaked rag, making at look as if she was still kissing him to any casual passerby. He went unconscious swiftly and became dead weight in her arms. Dragging him inside she shoved him onto his chair and started walking, praying that there wasn't any more night-guards to deal with, the first was disgusting enough.

Marl readied his grappling arrow, it had a shaft and feathers like any other arrow, but the top was a bunch of spikes to cling on to surfaces, and a rope attached to the end. Knocking it in his longbow he took aim at a statue on top of the museum and fired, the arrow zoomed up like a rocket blasting off into space, hooking around the arm of the statue, it was a man holding a trident, some god of some sort, it didn't matter to Marl. Thanking his stars he was lightweight the fox braced his feet against a large white marble column and began pulling himself up.

As he slowly hauled himself up the taught rope he mentally went over his plan again and again, but every time he thought of Rouge, he did respect her for being able to switch sides with Eggman and Sonic, yet still be playing them both for fools, but was their something more running through his head? Reaching the top of the massive building he found the one and only skylight a few yards away, swiftly moving over to it he took out his throwing knife, freshly sharpened to cut through the glass. Slipping it into the window he carved a circle just big enough for him to slip through, popping it out he silently dropped a rope down and climbed in. Pulling the rope down with him he stuffed it into his bag and began his walk into the dark depths of the museum, the first large room, Egyptians.

Rouge was making her way through the large main lobby, the small florescent lights reflecting eerily off of the exhibit pieces. It was mostly a straight walk through the enormous history building, but with so many doorways it was all to easy to lose yourself. Especially within the darkness of the night, her shadow stretched eerily across the floor, but she was used to such effects from a lifetime of breaking and entering. It was hard to help her fascination with jewels, they were just so good looking, and even better on her. Rouge probably wouldn't have even taking up thieving if it weren't for a petty G.U.N salary, save their asses a hundred times and still not get a raise, the nerve of those people! The ivory bat shoved these thoughts aside, and focused on her mission, to get those diamonds!

**Shesh my chapters always end up short. But oh well. Review if you thought it was good, or if you want to point out an area that needs work (besides length of course.)**


	3. Temporary Alliances

**Man… Its getting sad… No witty comments…**

~~With Marl~~

The Egyptian center, Walls covered in hieroglyphics, Sarcophaguses filled with long dead rulers, and numerous other artifacts. All these wonders meant nothing to Marl, who only wished to turn off the main security, get the diamonds, and get out, maybe having a word with Rouge along the way.

The room was large, but all the artifacts provided great cover from the cameras lining the wall for one short as the grey fox traversing the floor. Hiding behind a glass case filled with supposedly the ashes of some great ruler as the camera swept around he rolled out to the next display, it was just a sign on a table saying "To be filled with a wonder of the world"

_Fool humans… What use is a past besides knowing your own failures?_ Marl thought. Slowly creeping his way towards the door marked in red lights "Employee's only". Silently pushing the door open and thanking whatever god's there may be that the hinges were well greased he peered inside, only one guard, half asleep in a black swivel chair staring at a monitor showing Hall of the Middle Ages.

Walking up behind the overweight guard he struck him a blow to the head with the hilt of his large dagger, knocking him unconscious. Pulling him out of his chair he lugged him to a storage closet and shoved him in, cursing fast food and its effects on a persons health. Bending the doorknob slightly upwards with the chair then propping the door up with it sealed the guard in.

He took one last look at the camera's before Turning them all off… It was Rouge passing through the very same room he had been in!

~~ With Rouge~~

There was nothing of any real value to Rouge in the Egyptian room, and even if there was she didn't want to be carrying out some dead guys remains, there were some things a woman just wouldn't do! The cameras didn't appear to be moving, _Hmm… That's odd… Could just be a forgetful guard but still, better be ready for anything._

~~End of "With's" for now (Thank god right?)~~

As Marl slowly crept back out of the camera room Rouge walked by it. Thinking it best to avoid contact so close to the front doors he merely stalked her as she went, finding himself admiring her form,

_Gah! There go those infernal thoughts again!_

But he still couldn't help it, the way the small lights glinted off of her face… he just couldn't look away. Rouge didn't hear the silent foxes footsteps, she only thought of what she could buy with all that money, defiantly expanding Club Rouge, maybe getting a hot tub.

The Egyptians Exhibit ended soon with a large archway and a sign saying "Dinosaurs". If the Egyptian hall was eerie, this was a new high, all the eyeless sockets staring at her gave Rouge a constant feeling of being watched, and she didn't like it. Marl could care less, it was no different then coming across a dead animal in the woods whose flesh had been picked clean.

Taking a chance he finally decided to show himself, and walked straight in front of Rouge, pretending to examine an Iguanodon skeleton.

"Interesting isn't it, how something that ruled this world for millions of years could just vanish in an instant…" He said in an offhand tone. Rouge quickly adopted his nonchalant demeanor.

"Yes… I suppose so" She said, inching closer. The rag wasn't out of the chemical yet.

"So, Ill cut straight to the chase. You're here for the Piety Diamonds to? I suppose you have a reason?" Marl asked. This sort of question took Rouge a little by surprise; she never really thought of _why_ she stole, she just stole them.

"Well? Let me start then. I need extra money, and I refuse to work with the imbeciles at G.U.N" Marl said, clasping his hands behind his back, Rouge took this to her advantage and got even closer to Marl. Marl took in her face and slight perfume, but was coiled like a spring inside.

Slowly reaching for the rag Rouge was surprised to hear Marl say.

"Oh, and If you touch that rag, ill grab my bow, and we will see which is faster."

"But how did…"

"Security cameras show a lot of things. Though not anymore, I turned them off."

"So the gems are unguarded?" Rouge said, still in an innocent tone of voice

"Sadly no… The best defenses are on a separate grid."

"Then nobody will see me do this!" Rouge shrieked, aiming a kick at Marl's face, which was easy considering she was almost a foot taller than him. He deftly grabbed it with one hand,

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" Marl said, throwing the foot away and almost causing Rouge to lose her balance. Realizing that this fox was no fool, she came back at him in mid-air, using her wings to keep in the air while she kicked down at him.

Marl was blocking most of them with ease, but still not going for his daggers or fighting back Rouge took this for granted and got in closer, hoping to land a punch under his jaw, but as she closed in he leapt up into the air and drove both his feet into her exposed back, driving her into the ground.

"How dare you hit a lady!" Rouge said, rolling to shake the persistent fox off, he rolled of into the shadows of the room, glad his cloak hid him from all but the best eyesight. Dust and grit from the floor in her eyes didn't help Rouge in finding him.

_I'll have to think of a new plan… The irony, me thinking all men were stupid… But still. _Rouge thought.

"Come out come out, Marl is it? We could do this so much easier working together, split the profits fifty-fifty." The bat called into the shadows.

"What help could you provide me I couldn't do myself?" Marl asked, creeping forward hoping to get an edge

"Flying, extra help with whatever defenses may be at hand, things one person cant do alone."

"I prefer working alone"

"But you can use my help."

Marl sighed, _She is persistent, a liar, but persistent. I suppose some reinforcements until she decides to double cross me wouldn't hurt._

"Fine. But know this, the moment you double cross me, and I know you will, I will no longer hold back."

"Neither will I hun" Rouge said. Marl walked out from behind her.

"So, Japanese exhibit is up next, along with some of the tougher traps I couldn't disable."

"Then it's a good thing we are working together for the time being." They walked together into the awaiting darkness of the next room.

**I would write more with all this time for a new chapter, but it would ruin some things. So, Review, and Good night/evening/day/whatever!**


	4. Quarreling

**Sorry its taking me so long to update! I just keep running into writers block!**

The Japanese hall was bigger than any of the previous three. Glistening suits of armor, antique weapons in glass cases, and paintings all from ancient Japan. There were even two enormous statues of emperors in the middle, about 30 feet tall holding spears. The fox and the bat walked on.

"Interesting…" Marl murmured

"What was that?" Rouge asked

"All these artifacts from everywhere and every WHEN. What's the point of it all? The only thing in the past that there is to see is your own failures." Marl explained.

"You've got issues. Don't you?" Rouge said

"Who are you to judge?" Marl defended. "I could give examples!"

"Really? Do it then." Rouge challenged.

"If I look into my past, all I see is my entire family getting burned alive, and starving in the forest." Marl said coldly.

"Wow…" Rouge dropped the subject and silence settled. There was a case filled with shurikans off to the side, each one having jewels studded into its side. Rouge walked over to get a better look, perhaps even steal a few. As she got closer, Marl leapt forward and yanked her backwards.

"What was that for?!" Rouge complained.

"Look at the wall over there, where the ground connects with it. What do you see?"" Marl asked, pointing to the wall behind the display. There was a small box, with a unlit red light.

"Pressure sensor…" Rouge mumbled.

"Exactly, you could have doomed this whole operation with your greed." Marl said coldly.

"I am not greedy!" Rouge defended

"Sure you aren't. Then why are you trying to steal something with significantly less value then the primary target?" the fox asked.

"Because… It looked like it would be worth a lot!" Rouge said uncertainly.

"Why would anybody except an eccentric collector buy those? You would be double crossed by anybody stupid enough to want them." Marl shot back.

"Aren't you planning on double crossing me?" Rouge asked

"Yes. But you are planning the same for me." Marl explained.

"Humph." Rouge snorted, turning her back to him and taking off into the air. "Well then you can forget me helping you over those sensors."

"You say that as if I needed your help." Marl smirked, pulling out his longbow and firing an arrow with a rope attached into the statue on the right side of the rooms arm. At the end of the rope was a lead weight to snap the rope taught. Marl grabbed the rope and began climbing hand over hand, while Rouge alighted on the arm of the same statue.

"You know… I could just cut this rope right here." She snickered.

"And I could just shoot enough holes through those wings you'll never fly again." He shot back.

"Big words for a little man." Rouge said, noting she hit a nerve when Marl's eyes narrowed. Speeding up his climbing he made it to the stone arm, contemplating whether or not he should knock her off the statue.

"Aww, did that make you angry?" The bat said, pressing her advantage. Marl walked up to her, and delivered a quick kick to her stomach, sending her over the edge. She flew back up angrily, and after coughing spat out angrily. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"I will not be insulted with by one such as you." Marl spat back.

" 'One such as me' aren't you the imperious one." Rouge snorted. Marl walked over to her, cloak shimmering in the small fluorescent lights.

Jabbing his finger towards her as he spoke he said

"now you listen to me you insolent bat lady, I am not imperious, I am defending my right to be treated as an equal being, what little humanity I have left is here to stop the arrogance everyone in this pathetic world shows." He spat in contempt.

Rouge was in shock, she had never been talked to in this way her entire life, most people only saw skin deep and that was that. But Marl… his words just shot through to her heart. She looked hurt. Marl saw her expression, and for a second his mask of cold indifference faltered, but only for a moment.

_Did I just say that... _He thought, he was normally snide to the point of being plain rude, but this wasn't what he was here for! Looking down he backed off, towards the shoulder of the statue.

"I… apologize…" _Did I just say that too?! What in the world is going on with me!_

Rouge seemed a bit surprised herself; this wasn't the fox she had originally thought.

"Let's just go…" She mumbled.

"Agreed, give me a minute to climb down." Marl said, pulling out the arrow he originally used to get up here and putting it back into the quiver, rope and all.

"If I can ask… how many arrows are IN that quiver?" Rouge asked

"To many to count, it is of a lost technology, bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Lets just say, all of my life's arrows, and anyone before me who possessed it."

"That's a lot…" the bat replied.

"Yes it is." Marl agreed, and began swiftly climbing down, using the large stone spear to shimmy down most of the way, and hopping off nimbly at the bottom. Rouge simply flew down and landed next to him.

"So, what exhibit is next?" She asked. Marl looked at the plaque above the door.

"Modern Marvels…"

**Shesh! That took me forever!**

**Marl: Your just a slacker.**

**So! At least Im not short… errr… not as short as you!**

**Marl: (Pulls out daggers)**

**Uhh… gotta go! (runs off screaming)**


	5. A Parting of Ways

**Yo, just two more chapters left! (maybe one… Hehe, wouldn't YOU like to know? of course… so would I, im debating whether or not to make the final chapter really long and take up both parts, or just two chapters.)**

The gallery of Modern Marvels, Perhaps not quite precisely named, as some of the inventions were from different periods in history, the original automobile, the Wright brothers airplane, Alexander Graham Bell's telephone. These were just few of many.

"Technologies progress." Marl commented.

"Yep, some of these are kind of amazing… But I think I'll stick to jewels instead of machines. Leave that to Tails." Rouge said.

"Yes, how much progress is worth the cost of an entire planet though?" Marl asked.

"What do you mean?" Rouge returned his question with one of her own.

"You know. All of these so called 'marvels' destroy a little bit more of the planet with their… Filth." He spat the word like it tasted foul.

"Never really thought of it that way" the bat replied.

"People seldom do." He said coldly. As the two progressed, there seemed to be a series of mushroom like knobs going up and down the walls on both sides.

"_great, now what?" _Marl thought to himself.

"Any ideas what those are?" Rouge asked.

"None." He went to touch it, but felt his hair rise with static electricity. Reaching into his cloak he retrieved his large dagger, glad that it had a rubber coating on it's handle, something he learned was good to have for fighting robots. He tapped the glittering blade to the knob, and was rewarded seeing a tendril of electricity shoot out into the air, like a spectral finger reaching out.

"Seems to be some sort of electric forcefield. One step into it and your stir fried for whichever lucky janitor comes across you, unless that janitor happens to be a cannibal, in which case it's not sarcasm is it?" Marl explained.

"Gross." Rouge said, her face showing distaste

"Worse than gross. You obviously have no experience with cannibals." Marl said, apparently to him it wasn't a joke at all.

"And I suppose you do?"

"Of course, but that's not solving the issue at hand. We need to find a way to either turn these things off, or get around them." Marl began inspecting the generators for any form of flaw he could exploit, Rouge flew up to check the upper ones.

"Hey, I think I found something. There's a small crack at the base of this one. " the bat fluttered down, "Hand me one of those can openers."

"Daggers." Marl corrected.

"Whatever, hand me one." Rouge demanded, he gave her the throwing knife and she flew back up, sliding the blade into the crack she found Rouge began trying to lever the crack wider. Small chips of tile rained down on Marl from above, causing him to shield his eyes with his arm.

Abruptly, a huge _CRACK!_ Was heard, followed by Rouge yelling "WATCH OUT!" He heard the call and leapt out of the way as the knob fell to the ground, smashing into the tile and denting it's large copper surface. His dagger soon followed, but the fox caught it out of mid-air, quickly sheathing it. Rouge floated down and landed.

"I don't like those daggers of yours, the feeling of…" She shuddered a bit.

"The feeling that you could end somebody's life with a single swift movement." Marl finished, staring up at the hole in the wall where the generator was.

"Is that what you feel?" Rouge asked hesitantly.

"You get used to it, let me ask YOU a question for a change, have you ever killed a man?" Marl asked, turning towards her.

"Killed someone?! No!" Rouge said abruptly, sickened at the thought. "Wait… have you?"

"Yes." He answered. Rouge took a step back.

"Your kidding right?" she asked, wanting to believe it was a joke.

"No, this is something you can't understand… How I can just… Kill a man." He looked down slightly.

"The thought that more than once I have held the gift of life in my hands…" he held his hand out open. "And taken it away." Marl closed his fist.

Rouge attempted to change the subject, but not before she thought _That poor fox... He's seen way too much._

"I guess I can help you over the remainder of the generators." She walked forward slowly, grabbing a hold of Marl's shoulders; she could feel the lean muscle underneath them as she flapped her wings to gain power and slowly lifted them off the ground. There was no words betwixt them as they flew, besides something Rouge muttered to the bare extent of "you don't weigh much"

As they went over the top, Marl could feel his fur prickle again with the electric current, but they safely landed on the other side. He pulled away from Rouge's grip, which seemed to linger on his shoulders. Looking around, there wasn't much of interest, so he continued walking.

Marl could now see the crossed off entrance to the Diamond exhibit, as well as a separate arch leading to a different part of the museum, but that wasn't important to him.

"There is something wrong here…" He stated, peering along the several shallow crevices adjacent to the door to the diamonds. The response from behind him was a shriek, he whirled around to see what the disturbance was.

Rouge was sprawling backwards from a tall robotic figure, it had a humanoid head and torso, but its legs were covered in sharp edges and its arms were just large blades. There were 10 of these robots; their glowing red eye sockets betrayed no hint of doubt to their mission, to kill the two intruders. The front one advanced upon the grounded bat, swinging its limb in a wide arc to cleave her in half down the center, but was stopped as a long arrow shaft entered its head, making it tilt backward, Rouge took the opportunity to get up and back up to where Marl was standing with his bow, already knocking another arrow.

"That's what was missing." He stated, loosing off another arrow, the projectile buzzed like an angry hornet as it soared through the air, but when it hit the mechanical robot's chest-plate it merely dented it and fell to the ground.

"You got a plan?" Rouge asked, a little shaken.

"None." He answered, seeming to dig around in his quiver before getting the arrow he wanted. The robotic squadron moved forward, they weren't exactly fast, but they were tough. Marl shot the shaft into the one that he had already attacked, this time it stuck fast, and the machine began whirring erratically, finally dropping backwards onto the floor, red lights off.

"How did you do that?" the bat questioned.

"Magnetized arrow… to bad I only have one more." He explained grimly.

"Then this is where I take my leave!" Rouge yelled, flying upwards and into the diamond room… leaving Marl to fend for himself against the robots that had now circled him.

"ROUGE!!!!!!!"

**BAM! Cliffhanger, gotcha!**


	6. The Diamond Chamber

**Welcome one and all to one of the final chapters of BOAMD!**

**Yes, this chapter does have a song to it**

**I thought it fit, so DEAL WITH IT.**

**Sorry i update so slow, i dont get much time to write! Now, onward!**

Rouge flew down the long hallway leading to the chamber containing the Piety Diamonds, leaving Marl behind to deal with the robots. The passage was completely empty save for a few dim florescent lights.

_Crowded streets all cleared away_

_One by One_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

Marl dodged a swipe from one of the robot guards, the blades on their hands just barely clipping one of his ears; he ignored the pain and the small trickle of blood. Inside he cursed himself for not bringing more magnetic arrows, and of course for not seeing her deception coming. _"God im such a fool."_ He leapt up and did a roundhouse kick to it's face, and was rewarded with a hurting foot.

"Damn it!" he swore. Before another could kick him he dove between it's legs, getting out of the circle of robots. Retrieving his bow and another of the arrows, the vulpine mercenary shot down another of the machines. But they just kept coming!

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while_

_Strong men die_

Rouge attempted to congratulate herself, she was rid of her only competition, and all that separated the bat from the prize was a glass case. _"But what if Marl dies?" _a small voice in her head brought up. _"He's strong enough, he wont." _She countered inside. _"What if."_

"_Shut up!"_ Rouge shook her head. Why should she care about him?! He didn't care about… Wait a minute, him stopping her from touching the pressure panels, him figuring out the Tesla coils, him not taking her out when he first had the chance…

"_What If?"_

To late to go back now, she entered the Diamonds chamber. It had a high domed ceiling, not even visible outside the museum as it was underground, the closer to the rock foundation of the place as they could get the harder it would be for a subterranean burglar to get in. The room was octagonal, the farthest sides shrouded in shadows.

And in the center of it all… lay a seemingly innocent glass case, containing the Piety Diamonds. They lay on a purple velvet cushion, the gems seeming to glow with a pale luminescence even in the little light.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_That's alright, let's give this another try_

One arrow left, not like it was going to save him from their advance… Marl needed a plan and he needed it now! He continued backing up, his back coming to a wall. "Shit." Was all he muttered, the guards got close enough for the front one to make a lunging stab at him, he ducked it fast enough to even out the clippings his ear's had taken before.

Rolling to the side, Marl almost slammed into one of the large bronze knobs. The Tesla coils, of course! But how was he supposed to channel the electricity? For once in his life he wished Bolt were with him…

Rouge landed, walking closer towards the case. There was a tension in the air, like something was waiting to happen…

Praying his idea would work, Marl pulled out one of his daggers with his left hand and retrieved the last magnetic arrow with his right, pointing the arrow at the machines. If memory served, jumping would prevent the electrical current from going into the ground, and the larger amount of metal in the arrow would draw the charge there, If he timed it right when they were close enough to strike, he could send the charge through all of them!

The advance continued, Marl prepared himself, one drew up its arm to hack downward for a killing strike, its arm fell… Marl jumped while thrusting the dagger at the electric field and pointing the arrow, the magnet gained him even more height as it drew itself toward the robot…

The current flowed through him, burning every inch of his body in it's quest to get to the ground, Marl screamed. The only thought in his head was that he was going to die, at least he would join his family.

_If you find your family, don't you cry_

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

Rouge heard a scream echo down the passage, she sucked in air sharply from surprise, there could only be one person making that noise. "Marl…" her legs kept her moving forward even as her head turned backwards, before she got within a foot of the case, a click was heard…

The glass case slid backwards across the room, Leaving a large square gap. "Oh no…" Rouge muttered. A platform could be heard rising up from the abyss. The last trap... It was a robot, but unlike any others, even Eggman's didn't look quite as dangerous.

It had tank treds instead of feet, the body was oval in shape, heavily armored on all sides with two arms projecting from near the top on both sides. Attached to the left arm was what looked to be a very large chain-gun, on the left was a buzz-saw like weapon. On it's back were spidery arm's, their purpose unknown. It's head looked like a failed attempt at Tyrannosaurus, large jaws with rows of metallic teeth and two gleaming yellow eyes perched on top.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive_

_Lay your hands on me one last time_

Marl's eyes opened, he was alive! The smoking bodies of the mechanical guards lay on the ground, the current of electricity had run it's course through all of them in it's journey to the ground. He painfully stood up, the burns on his body smoking slightly. "Time to get what I came here for…" he muttered to himself and began trudging off to the hallway.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_That's alright, let's give this another try_

Rouge kept backing off, the giant robot hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. She repeatedly swore inside her head over her predicament, perfectly aware of how screwed she was should she fail to get out of here. The bat thief felt around behind her with her hand, searching for where the wall ended and the passage began, taking a desperate chance she ripped her eyes away from the mechanical monstrosity and looked behind her, the door was closing!

There wasn't time to go through as a buzzing sound came from above her, Rouge looked up and saw the saw blade coming down towards her. Dashing to the side she managed to narrowly avoid it. Unlike one of Egghead's faulty machines, this one didn't stop it's attack, it kept coming, firing off a barrage from the chain gun. Rouge leapt into the air to take off, but a bullet managed to hit her in the back of her foot, cutting through her flesh like butter and rendering the appendage useless to walk on, the pain causing her to sink back down to earth. Just in time for her to see the buzz-saw coming back down again…

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_That's alright, let's give this another try_

There was a deafening boom, the saw getting knocked sideways and sticking into the wall just a couple of yards away from her skull. Standing amidst the smoke was Marl, holding his longbow.

_It's alright…_

The machine took note of this new adversary, pointing its gun at him. Marl took off running, dodging the hailstorm of bullets that came at him, but since it's arm was stuck in the wall, the robot couldn't continue firing at him.

_It's alright…_

Now the use of the spidery like limbs on it's back became apparent, as they had spear tips on them that shot out to impale the fox thief, even though he had recently been fried, he was no less acrobatic in avoiding these. Instead of going away from them, or to the side, he ran towards the back of the guardian!

Rouge was watching Marl work with a certain degree of awe, but not wanting to be outdone she flew up into the air, going in for a screw kick without remembering her injured foot… The resulting impact hurting her more than it did the robot. She gave a loud yelp and dropped to the ground.

_It's alright…_

Marl heard the cry, "Rouge!" he called out, not hearing a response. The machine's attention was temporarily distracted from Marl to Rouge, it yanked its saw from the wall for another chance at a killing blow. Marl grabbed hold of a retracting spear as it pulled him back, he let go just before it stopped moving as it launched him airborne, he quickly wielded his bow once more, one specially designed arrow knocked. He fired it, slightly above where the saw was, then shot a regular in quick succession, it not only knocked the arrow onto the right place, the sparks from it made from the collision set it on fire!

_It's alright…_

The arrow didn't quite pierce all the way through it's mechanical arm, but it did cut it enough to render the arm useless. The blade hanging down at a limp angle. Marl landed, stumbling a bit. "_damn injuries are catching up with me…"_

Running over to Rouge he scooped up the stunned bat and continued sprinting. "Why can't you run for yourself?"

Rouge, seemingly just now noticing she was being carried. "Because my foot was shot! Put me down!" she was interrupted by the sound of the gun going off again.

_It's alright…_

"Hang on tight." Marl commanded, leaping into the air and doing a summersault, the bullets going all around his small frame. He was rapidly running out of space to run though…

_It's alright!_

The machine didn't need to turn around, it was letting the weapon attached to its back attack. The limbs shot out, Marl rolled around one, taking Rouge along for the ride. He had to set her down now. "Marl…"

"Im working here!" he cut her off angrily as he unsheathed his daggers, blocking one of the spear-like projections.

_It's alright!_

The second he couldn't stop as it headed towards Rouge, in a last ditch attempt he threw his throwing dagger, knocking it a bit to the side for it to pierce her shoulder.

The pain was to much for Rouge now, she began losing consciousness. The world became a blur. She thought she heard Marl yell her name, then roar something at the machine as he charged it.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Marl screamed, dodging past all the spears as they came, the pain became just a fleeting thought to him now. Some grazed his side, one even cut his face, but he kept going. Leaping into the air he landed atop the museums creation. Scrambling to find purchase he grabbed ahold of one of it's eye-like lights. It tried to knock him off by shaking around, as it's arms couldn't reach him.

He hung doggedly on. "I'm going to be sick…" he muttered under his breath. Pulling himself farther along until he was sitting on the head like a saddle, he turned himself backwards. "Can't use my bow… to much chance of dropping it…." He reached inside his cloak, pulling out a glinting purple chaos emerald!

"Now more than ever im thankful Bolt gave this to me as a reward after that Eggman ordeal… Chaos… ARROW!"

_It's alright!_

a shaft of energy formed up his arm, burning him even more, when it reached his shoulder, it shot downwards, piercing through the robot's body! The lights began to dim as the power left it, Marl slowly sliding off of the side of it.

Silently walking to the back of the room he opened up the case containing the Piety Diamonds, there were no other traps, he pulled them out one by one, setting them into his pack carefully. When this task was completed, he walked back to where Rouge was sitting limp. Placing his hands underneath her he lifted, carrying her up and out of the diamond chamber.

He walked past the Tesla coils, the circuits fried from his stunt with them, the first robots still smoking slightly. Out of the gallery of modern marvels he walked, the room full of ancient Chinese and Japanese artifacts ahead of him. The pressure panels were no longer active, the grid controlling them all was centered in the final trap, and with it out of the way they no longer functioned.

Ahh the dinosaurs, there eyeless sockets still creepy as ever watching him. Marl took a moment to rest here and set Rouge down, taking bandages out of his pack he bound her shoulder wound, stopping it from possible infection. Picking back up his once adversary he walked once more, past the Egyptian room and up to the doors of the museum.

'_how will I look?' _the fox wondered _'walking down the street carrying her? Forget it, it isn't as if the world hasn't seen weirder things.' _He opened up the doors and walked back into the night, the sun starting to rise up from the horizon.

_It's alright…_

**Phew! I finally finished! I think this is the longest chapter ive ever written. Just one more to go! I know there is a lot of 'it's alright's in there, but the song called for 9 of the freakin things! regardless, REVIEW!**


	7. Beauty of a Million Diamonds

**Alright Folks, here's the last chapter! Yeah, it's gonna get a bit cheesy, but im from Wisconsin, I LIKE CHEESE. **

~~~The Next Day~~~

Marl sat resting in his single chair. He was mulling over the events of the previous night. _"Did I mess up? Did I succeed? if only there was a way to know." _The thoughts were killing him.

~~~Club Rouge~~~

Rouge's world was one of pain at the moment she awoke. Looking around, she saw what appeared to be her room in the back of Club Rouge, but wasn't she just at the museum? With that robot?! Sitting up in a panic, it WAS her room, but how did she get there?

The bat wearily pulled herself out of the maroon colored bed, wiping sleep from her eyes. The door was already open for her to walk through, She was glad the club didnt open until noon, customers werent the biggest thing on her mind at the moment. Wearily pulling herself out into the main room, she grabbed the soda gun from underneath the bar counter and poured herself a glass of water, gulping it down thirstily.

"Damn headache..." Rouge mumbled, setting the glass down and massaging her temples. Looking around the room, she noticed a package sitting farther down the counter, picking up the remote and clicking on the TV, she walked over to it.

_"_This is Michelle Wallace, once again in front of the Station Square Museum, which has just been the subject of a robbery! You guessed it right viewers, the Piety Diamonds have been stolen. It appears it was a two man operation, but more information has yet to be disclosed. Again, Michelle Wallace, SS News."

the TV changed to a commercial for some energy drink or another as Rouge carefully unwrapped the green package, it was cone shaped, but she had no idea what it could contain. Carefully pulling away the paper, starting from the side, as this could just as easily be one of Eggmans bombs, which usually blasted out of the top.

Upon furthur wrapping removal, a few green stems could be seen. Rouge speeded up tearing away the paper, until she finally pulled away the top...

~~~Marl~~~

he stared out at the grey sky, it seemed to match his mood perfectly. "It's going to rain soon." he walked back inside his small home.

~~~Haha, had you there before, Rouge~~~

Even in sunlight, they still seemed to glow, the diamonds were even MORE beautiful, how this was possible, was because someone had carved each one into the perfect shape of a rose, and somehow attached it to the stem's of actual flowers flawlessly. The breath was taken from Rouge's mouth at the sight, she had been sent flowers by admirers many times before, but this was just unbelievable, the only person who could have possible sent them would be... Marl...

As if on que, a note dropped out from between the flowers onto the counter, Rouge carefully set down the flower diamonds and picked it up, opening the envelope and slipping out the letter.

_Dear Rouge._

_As I never had the chance to really speak to you last night, I have decided to say my piece here. I am confident you figured out that I brought you back to your abode from the museum, I assure you that I did not touch anything. _

_The reason that I stole the diamonds was not for the reason of money, but because I wished for the chance to speak to you, and any other way would have seemed odd, I knew that it wouldnt be that odd to see me stealing something, so I took on that guise. I had been thinking of you for some time, and it was disturbing what little peace I have. Your face kept appearing in my mind. _

_Im sure you have heard many compliments from others before me, so you will be spared any sort of shameless flattery. I will just say that you have the beauty of a million diamonds._

_That is all_

_-Marl_

she dropped the note, it was even more surprising than the diamonds themselves to her. "I had no idea..." Rouge murmured. _"I have to go talk to him" _the bat thought, _"But I have no idea where he lives! Wait a moment... Maybe Bolt knows, he knows Marl better than anyone else." _quickly heading back to her room despite the biting sting from her headache, she dug in her dresser for her cellphone, pulling it out and dialing Bolt's number. "Yeah, Bolt? I know it's weird for me to call, but I'm going to say something even weirder in a moment..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Umm..." Rouge bit her lip. "Do you know where Marl lives?"

"Nope!"

"But your like... his only friend!"

"One, he doesnt consider me that, and two, he must have another if your calling me about it." Bolt said, obviously hinting at something.

"Oh shut up..."

"well then maybe I won't help you."

"Oh fine, Sorry, just tell me!"

"He always goes into the forest, maybe he's out there somewhere."

"Thanks, bye." she hung up, putting the phone back. Staring out the window at the bleak sky she muttered "Great day for flying..."

Heading out the door Rouge quickly took flight, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Luckily there was little wind, a calm before the storm you might say, so progress was fast. It was rapidly getting colder, and few people were outside in the streets of the city, they were all smart enough to get inside and avoid the dreary weather.

_"but not me..." _the bat thought, this had better be a good idea, or she would have just gotten cold and probably wet for nothing. Quickly getting past the majority of the city, small shrubs and other plants began to pop up. Soaring above the tree-line, she looked down in an attempt to find any trace of Marl's home, this soon became a chore as the tree's grew thicker and closer together.

"Crap... I have to do this on foot now..."

Rouge reluctantly descended into the forest, folding her wings back in.

~~~Marl~~~

The second she landed, Marl looked up from his seat. "Why has she come here..."

~~~the winged female one~~~

Our ivory jewel thief searched in vain, _"I don't even know where to start..." _she thought, "it's a freaking house in the middle of the woods! Why cant i find it?!"

"That might be because I've hidden it pretty well." the sought after fox said, seemingly materializing from the tree's themselves.

"What's with you and sneaking up on people?" Rouge asked, whirling around to face him.

"Just in my nature I suppose." Marl answered, "Now do you want to see my home or not?"

"If I do, will you have to kill me?" she joked, smirking.

"Not unless you take something, no." he responded, turning and beginning to walk. Rouge took the hint and followed him, ducking and moving aside various tree branches that clawed at her face and shoulders.

"So where is it, I mean, it IS a house in the middle of the woods."

"You'll see soon enough, and I have to ask you to not tell anybody about it unless it's the direst of emergencies."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I have a lot of enemies, and I enjoy my privacy, it gives me peace."

"Like you said in th-"

Marl cut her off "We can talk about that inside. We're here anyway."

"I don't see it." Rouge commented, looking around, it was a slightly open area, with a few tree's fallen on top of each other that the forest had grown over with bushes and moss. Marl walked up to this barrier and kicked the bottom log, it easily rolled out of the way, creating a passage for him to duck under!

Rouge rolled her eyes. "why am I not surprised?

"Don't ask me why _your _not surprised." Marl shot back. The bat crouched under the opening, and was met with her third shock of the day.

It was a large clearing, the middle of which stood a small wooden hut with a thatched roof. The tree's grew almost impossibly thick over head, allowing some green tinted light to filter through, giving it a dreamlike look. Various fungi grew in the light patches, some phosphorescent ones even stuck up from the bases of trees!

"...Wow..." she mumbled. Marl was unaffected by the evident beauty and was holding open the door to his dwelling.

"Are you coming inside or not?"

"Err, yeah, I'm coming."

The inside of the cabin was smaller than she had expected, the main room contained only a single chair, a huge black cauldron, and walls covered in cabinets and shelves, each filled with various things. She could slightly see a bedroom, and a bathroom.

"This is...nice." Rouge commented.

"It isn't much, but it's a place to stay." He walked up to the cauldron and leaned down under it, blowing on a few coals that still remained from before he went out until a fire started.

"So, what was it you wanted?" Marl asked, looking up.

"I guess just to say thanks for the flowers... and the letter..."

The fox shrugged.

"But I have to ask YOU something."

"What would that be?"

"Why?"

"I am pretty sure the note made that clear." He replied

"So you really meant it? Even the last bit?"

"Yes."

Rouge stared at him in silence.

"What, do I have to say it out loud for you to believe me?" Marl inquired.

"Might as well."

"Fine" he walked up and looked her in the eyes (Or as close as he could get) "You are as beautiful as a million diamonds sitting in a full moon's radiance. Believe me now?"

Rouge nodded, this was a new experience for her, she was never really involved in actual romance. The pitter of rain could be heard now, falling from the sky.

"You best stay until the rain stop's, it's cold outside tonight."

"Ok, but what if it lasts all night?"

"Then I suppose your my guest for tonight."


End file.
